1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sports apparatus, and more specifically, to an exercise bar mounted on a door frame that is installed between opposite sides of the door frame in a transverse direction allowing a user to stretch her or his full body and strengthen her or his upper-body muscles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, an exercise bar mounted on a door frame which is transversely fixed between opposite sides of the door frame to facilitate indoor chin-ups is known.
Such an exercise bar mounted on a door frame may be used for exercises such as chin-ups, and used as a rod for installing a punching bag, a swing for an infant and the like indoors.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of an exercise bar mounted on a door frame according to a conventional technique. As illustrated, the exercise bar mounted on the door frame includes: a hollow pipe member 1; a screw member 2 installed in the pipe member 1 in a direction in which the pipe member 1 extends; and length adjusting members 5 connected to both ends of the pipe member 1 through the screw member 2. Also, the exercise bar mounted on the door frame further includes end caps 6 fixed to the door frame, and the end caps 6 are inserted into opposite end parts of the length adjusting member 5, thereby preventing a horizontal bar from slipping from the door frame.
However, since the exercise bar mounted on the door frame according to the conventional technique is installed inside the door frame, a user may hit an edge part of the upper end of the door frame during a chin-up, and thus there has been a problem of high possibility of injury to a user's face or head.
Also, since a door frame of a typical home at which an exercise bar mounted on a door frame is installed does not have a height at which users who have various physical conditions, especially various heights, can freely exercise, when the exercise bar is installed at a high position for tall users, it is difficult for small users to do chin-ups, and thus there has been a problem in that many users who have various heights cannot control the height of the exercise bar to fit to their height to do chin-ups.
(Patent Document 1) Korean Laid-open Patent Application No. 1341253 (Published on Dec. 6, 2013)